What is Love?
by Noreason
Summary: Kagome has gone through so much pain and misery, she is finally saved when her mother and her runaway. They make a new life, where Kagome becomes happy , at least she thinks ? Find out and read lol! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Tell me if you like. 

My father's love.

Kagome's father always told her that loved her , whenever he hurt her. When he hit her, it was because he loved her. When he kissed her or touched her, it was because he loved her. For awhile she believed that he did love her. She tried to block out the truth, that all shewas to him was his little toy. Kagome'smother always went to work and left him with her. She stayed in her room waiting for him to come.

'Pitter Patter.' She could hear him climbing the stairs.'Squeak' He closed the squeaky door.Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'It would all be over soon.'She said to herself in her head repeatedly.

"Kagome open your eyes." He ordered as he climbed on top of her. Kagome always cried silently.

He used to smirk and always say."Now Kagome, you know I'm doing this because I love you. Now you do want daddy to stop loving you. Do you?"

Kagome always shook her head 'no' . "But Daddy why like this?"

He never answered my question.

He always used to hit my mother, I used to watch, and sometimes he forced her to. He told her"That this will happen to you when Daddy stops loving you."

He always got angry at her mother for no reason, he never said it, but he secretly blamed her for not being more like Kagome. One day Kagome's mother came home early, she walked up to Kagome's room.

Kagome thought to herself.'I still can remember that day.' She smiled at her mother.

Kagome's mother threw him off of Kagome and picked the girl up. She ran out the house. She had nothing packed. All she had was a purse, the little paycheck she gained and always gave to her greedy husband, her new life, and a happy Kagome.

Kagome's mother chuckled as they drove away in the now stolen car."Wipe your tears up honey we're free. I'll never let your father hurt us again ok because we're free! " She screamed out of joy.

Kagome grinned with her six- year old face, she had her two front teeth gone. Her mother looked at her daughter and smiled. "Mommy are you sure Daddy's not gonna get us."

"Don't worry honey, I'll kill him before he does. I'll never let him do that to you again Kagome I promise. I won't!" Her mother vowed. Kagome smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was now fourteen and had a sweet mind of her own. She held her head high, with pretty soft brown eyes. She was very good in school , in fact she was at the top of her class. She knew to live her life to the fullest, but she never forgot her past, she thought to herself as her mother drove her home from school.

"Hey um, Kagome, I have to go as soon as I drop you off. I have some errands to run. I think I'll be back by nine or so."

"Like what errands, Mom."

"Um I think we need some groceries."

"You went twice this week."

"Um, well I wanna get my nails done."

"I thought you went yesterday."

"Ok then I'm getting….some clothes. A girl never has enough clothes. "

"Mom, your closets overflowing with clothes and you're struggling to pay the bills. You're not a girl any more mom, you're my mom. Why don't you just stay home you have nothing better to do?" Kagome said as they pulled up to the house.

"You know what Kagome! It's none of your business. I can do whatever the hell I want. Whenever the hell I want. Got it? "

Kagome nodded and stepped out the car and her mother zoomed off. Kagome walked inside her house and threw her stuff on the ground. She did her homework and quickly called her mother .

It was now ten' o'clock, Kagome, listened to the voicemail, and left a message saying she was worried.

Now it was midnight and Kagome could hear some rattling and laughing outside. She looked outside, it was her mom! She jumped outside, but then she stopped. She saw her mother with a man.

He kissed her mother and drunkenly got down on one knee. "You promise you will marry me?"

Her drunken mother nodded. " Yes. O look Kagome there you are, come and meet your new daddy." Kagome shook her head out of disbelief. She ran up the stairs to her room. She locked her self up in her room, she pulled out a box cutter. She put it towards her wrist, she took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"I can't do it." She dropped her knife. She could hear her mother climbing the stairs, she remembered again. She covered ears.

She could still hear the two of them, in the next room. The bed was rocking and squeaking. She could hear her mother's load moans. She hear him call and screm her name."Kikyo, " he yelled and panted like a dog.

She was filled with disgust, she ran out the house and started throwing up at the edge of the street, someone noticed her. He came up and pulled back her hair , he had his own tied back.

She continued vomiting not even noticing the fact, that someone was helping her out, she wiped her mouth and turned around to see a tall, but young long silver – haired teenager. He looked about sixteen or seventeen.

Kagome scooted back some. He stared at her for awhile. He stopped his gaze and asked worriedly."Are you okay? Um… if you aren't I can um… I guess hold your hair back some more."

Kagome shook her head."No, thank you. I m so sorry, that you had to see that."

He smiled."You know you are very pretty. Have I seen you before?"

Kagome her head no.

"Oh sorry, I must've mistaken you for an angel."

She blushed.

"What High School do you go to? "

"Um Taisho High."

"Hey I go there too, well I have too. My dad owns it."

Kagome nodded."Um, yeah, I have to go." She said sadly.

He looked disappointed. "At least let me take you to dinner, or let me drive you home."

"Um, I definitely am not hungry, and I'm in front of my house , but I had a good time, I guess if you don't count the throw up." They both laughed at the same time and smiled, she walked to her door. He followed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as she closed the door. His heart was beating fast. He never had felt this way, he jumped up and shouted and had his driver take him home.

Kagome walked in her house, she was happy now, even though it was two AM and her mother and was with some weird guy in the bed room sleeping. She sighed, but she was happy, she met that guy.

'O crap I don't know his name.' She thought to herself as she smiled and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes. 'But just to have him close to me, by my side. I don't know it just made me happy.'

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomoru was home and he walked in to his mansion, well his father's. He sighed as the maids and butlers cleaned away.

He knew his father was gone, probably off to do some "business". He shook his head, and looked up at his mother. He noticed her eyes were red, he guessed it was from crying. She smiled at him and sniffled.

"So honey what have you been up to?" His mother asked trying to hide her sadness.

"Um, nothing much, just wondering why you were crying?" He asked her unexpectedly.

She sighed, she thought she could fool him."Sessho, um, today, your father told me that he will be getting a concubine."

Sesshomoru jumped up."What !He can't do this?! I mean, is that even still allowed?"

His mother nodded. He sighed as her paced around the room, he picked up a vase and threw it on the ground.

"Who is she mother?! Who?!"

"I don't know your father wouldn't say, just expect to see her here tomorrow, she's coming to meet us all."

Sesshomoru hit the wall with his fist."Aaaah! I hate him!" He cried.

His mother came up ever so softly and cover him. "No you don't. Sessho, my baby ,hate no one, especially not your own father. It's okay. It's okay." He cried along with his mother. Each remained that way for the time being.

* * *

Kagome woke up and got ready for school, she decided to walk to school today. She walked to school and went straight to her locker, her friend Sango ran up to her.

"Hey Kaggie girl."

Kagome looked up tiredly." Hey Sango."

"You look tired, but I know what might wake you up."

She turned Kagome around.

It was the guy she saw the night before. She quickly turned away.

"Omg!"

"I know he's hot. That gotcha up." Sango smiled.

Kagome laughed and they both went to their classes.

Suprisingly she was informed that she was being put in advanced calculus with the seniors and some students like her who had skipped.

She saw a familiar friend there. It was Sango, they sat close to each other.

"Kagome guess who's in our class?"

"The hottie." Kagome answered. She watched as he walked in he looked angered." But why is he so mad? "

"Rumor has it that his dad is getting a concubine."

'That's weird my mom was just with a guy who looked like Sesshomoru.' Kagome thought.

"Hey Sango what is his dad's name?"

"Um I don't know I think Sesshy something something."

'Oh thank goodness 'She thought. ' My mom was moaning InuTaisho.'

She laughed and they began class.

Little did she know that, InuTaisho was in fact Sesshomoru's father. Does that mean they are getting married?!

* * *

Hoped you liked! Thanks for reading and God Bless You all . Please continue reading and find out what happens next. Lol. Um I don't really have anything else to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagome finished school, she walked home, she was so tired, but she was happy that vacation was coming soon. She tried not to think about the night before, so she acted like nothing happened.

Kagome came home, sat down and did her homework. Someone came bursting through her room door, it was no other than her mother. She sighed and continued writing.

Her mother carried bags and bags of clothes, she was also wearing a new outfit."Surprise! Guess what baby!"

"Hmm. Lemme think you're getting married , right."

"How did you know?"

"Last night."

Her mother was silent. "Oh right, I'm sorry Kag darling, I was so drunk I didn't know who was home, it was just.. I um."

"You forgot." Kagome got up and stepped out her room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a cup of juice, I mean like at least me do that. I let you fuck your future husband, while I puked half the night."

Her mother dropped the bags in the room, she just knew that Kagome wasn't going to like what she thought was considered good news.

Her mother calmly went to the kitchen, Kagome was just sitting there sipping on the orange juice.

"I'm sorry honey." She hugged her daughter. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Just promise me you won't go through with it, like I don't know what I'd do if I did."

"What if I told you I was?"

"Mom! Are you serious? And when will this be?"

"When your summer break starts."

"Mom I don't even know the guy, and you plan to marry him. How will you guys see each other, if you live in different places. "

Her mother rubbed her neck afraid to say it."Um we're moving in with him."

Kagome jumped out and walked out the house. Her mother came running after.

"Kagome where are you going?" Her mother asked as her daughter walked away.

"I'm going to a place that you can't make decisions for me. A place where I can run my life."

Her mother sighed." Kagome please be back by 7 or 8!"

Kagome walked around the block, she left to somewhere she could hide maybe just think to herself alone.

* * *

Sesshomoru snuck away from his limo awaiting him, he decided he wasn't coming home for at a while, he wanted some time alone to think. For awhile he just watched the limo. He kept waiting, he wondered when the limo driver would finally leave. About a half an hour later he did. 

He started to walk. He just wanted to stop thinking, it hurt to much to think,. To think about his heartbroken mother, his selfish father, and that dumb concubine who had caused all of this.

He walked to the park and went to the swings, there was no one there the park was deserted. He walked over to the swings. He stopped he saw someone coming, they sat on the swing and just swung, back and forth. Flying in the air.

Sesshomoru wanted to know who was able to receive this splendid pleasure. Just to have the wind past by and be able to forget and feel free, to be able to fly.

He walked closer and stared right at the person swing. He discovered it was that girl, that same one he helped out the night before.

The girl stopped when she notice him sit on the opposite swing.

* * *

Kagome felt free on the swing and forgot, but she was interrupted when she saw him. She looked back at him. She slowed down her sways in the air, she finally came to a stop. 

They were both silent as they stared at one another. Their faces both covered with pain. A tear rolled Kagome's cheek. Sesshomoru got up and softly brushed it away.

He was now on his knees and they were both face to face. They were in a maze wanting to know what was wrong with the other.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

She sighed."My mom wants to get married, to this man I don't even know."

He was surprised." My father is getting married too."

"Don't worry." She smiled."It's not your father, my mother is marrying a man named Inu Taisho."

Sesshomoru jumped up, "That is the name of my father!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed. She just began to bust into laughters and tears.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked curiously.

She stepped up and was face with him." Because out of all the men my mother could've chosen, she chose the father of you." She ended with a whisper.

He stared at her as he backed up, he stepped a bit closer, so then their bodies where almost touching.

"I want to know." He whispered."How does that make you feel? To know that you will be with me, in my house. How does it feel to know that I will know every detail about you because I will see you every single day. Are you afraid? I could sneak into your room and kill you or do other things? Are you happy to know that I will your brother, for probably all of your of your life? Or are you hopeful? Because you wish for me to love you, just love you in every type of way or to make you shiver like you are now." He smirked.

Kagome stopped the shivering down her spine. She looked at Sesshomoru with anger. " I care nothing for you ! Nothing! Kill me ! Please do, please so then I don't have to lose my mother. Please she's the only one I got." She cried.

He looked at her sympathetically. He sighed as she ran off. He knew he had to run after, he followed her. 'Where was she going to?' he thought.

* * *

I'm just so tired, I might take a while to update, but stay strong, I have a dilemma I know a lot of you don't want lemon but some of you I think do in The Promise She so please review on that one, so I can make a decision, whether to hire a lemonist or not. God Bless You All and thanks for reading:):O yawwwwwwwwwwwnn. I love the reviews thank you all so much, you guys are so super cool. 


	4. Chapter 4

He was able to finally catch up to her, he caught her , she still kept on trying to run. She finally gave up , she looked up at him, eye to eye.

"I' m sorry." He whispered. " I didn't mean to say what I said."

'You just don't know. You don't know what will happen if she leaves me.' She thought.

"It's okay . " Kagome replied.

They began to walk side by side back to the park .

They stopped and saw the swings, both were empty. . They each sat and swung lightly, letting their feet brush against the ground. Togethor in a rhythm they swung. The wind blew harder and harder and they each swung higher.

Kagome slowed down her pace and got up, Sesshomoru did the same. They each stood staring at one another. He slowly brushed his hand against her face. She titled her head as he leaned in.

He softly kissed her lips, she closed her eyes never wanting it to be over. He pulled back , and they continued stare at one another. They were both interrupted by headlights from a car. It was Kagome's mom.

They each stepped away from one another. Kagome looked at the car and began to walk over, but she looked back. Sesshomoru was sitting in the swing.

Kagome gasped as she got into her mother's car and they drove away.

"Kagome where were you?!" Her mother asked worriedly.

Kagome swallowed. "I was talking to Sesshomoru, we wanted to get to know each other, since we are going to be siblings."

Kagome's mother smiled. She pat Kagome's head. "I'm so glad you're coroperating. Was he nice?"

Kagome closed her eyes one more time and smiled remembering how great that kiss felt.

"Kagome are you ok?"

'He's so sweet, but mysterious, he scared me for a second, but his kiss. Just to have his lips against mine, was so great.' She thought .

She remembered she was still talking to her mother.

"Yeah he was cool." She replied.

Her mother smile winded."Aw that's great now you have a big brother. Let's go get something to eat. I'm just so happy, everything is working out. I just can't wait. Can you?" Kagome's mother slightly turned and looked at her daughter.

'She looks so happy.I don't want to hurt her, besides living with Sesshomoru would definitely not be so bad." Kagome thought.

Kagome smiled."I cant wait either mom."

Thoughts rushed through her head.

* * *

Sesshomoru, finally left for home. He returned and found his mother and father laughing as they watched a movie togethor.

He smiled as they ate popcorn togethor, they looked up at their son.

"Hey honey where have you been?" His mother questioned.

"Um.. I was just took a walk outside." He said not wanting to ruin the fun they were having with the reminder of the concubine his father would soon have.

She smiled, as he walked up the stairs. "Oh yeah Sesshomoru next time you lie, remember to wipe the strawberry lip gloss off your lips first."

Both his father and mother laughed as Sesshomoru only ran faster up the stairs.

He sighed as he got into his room .

' At least they're happy.' He thought. ' Just for now.'

He laid on his bed. 'Kagome.' He thought. ' I love you .' He turned as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning, her mom had fallen asleep on her bed too. She decided to tuck her in. She jumped and got ready for school .

'Today will , be hectic. Now that everyone will know ho the concubine's daughter is." She rolled her eyes. She rushed off to school .

When she walked in the school , everything went normal. She sighed out of relief. She went to her locker and saw her lovely friend awaiting her.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey Kagome, whats up ?"

'Thank goodness she doesn't know.

"Um nothing. How about you?"

Sango looked around, she came close to Kagome and whispered.  
"Kagome, I know that your mom is the concubine. You must leave before InuYahsa finds out, he will kill you if he does."

Kagome looked surprised and shook her head 'no'. "Sango I am not going to run away from him. I f he wants to deal with me he can."

Sango sighed. As they walked to their class. Finally the day came close to an end and Kagome was changing the locker room with Sango.

"Hey Kagome, I have to go, but you be careful ok. "

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Ok Sango , bye!"

Kagome was in a towel, but she managed to put on her panties and bra. She sat down for a second and began to brush her hair.

Then she heard something, She looked down and saw her book had dropped. When she looked up, InuYasha was standing right in front of her.

She screamed. "What are you doing here?!" She was just about to run away, but he grabbed her by her hair.

"Hmm…. I was just thinking ."He said. "Don't scream or try to run or else you'll greatly regret it."

Kagome neck tipped in his direction .

"What do you want?"

"Heh, I'm glad you asked. I want your mom, to leave my dad alone."

"How the fuck could I do that?!"

He yanked her head back some more.

"Ow!" She screamed.

"Now , here's the thing, the only words I want to here from you are ' When shall I do it InuYasha?"

Kagome filled with anger. "Never!"

He yanked as she elbowed him. He let go ,and she began to run . Be fore she knew it he was in front of her. He shoved her to the wall.

"You know Kagome, I have a very small patience."

"I do too." The mysterious voice appeared from behind.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'He's here. How did he –?"

She was silenced, the two began to fight. They continued to fight for quite awhile as Kagome quickly got dressed and grabbed her stuff. She was going to leave, but she didn't want to leave Sesshomoru behind.

He noticed, he looked in her direction.

"Kagome." He yelled."Leave now I can handle this."

"I can't, I can't leave you hear like this."

"Please just go, I could never let him hurt you, I might die if I did, now go!"

She nodded as she ran off, she ran to home immediately.

'I can't let him get hurt. I have to save him!' She thought as she ran and trudged.

She was stopped. 'Who is this, that is blocking me out of the way saving my love?' She thought as she looked up.

'My love!' She thought.'Did I just think that?!'

* * *

Hey everybody, Iwrote a longer chap this time, I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile. Hmm… yeah hope you liked the chap and thanks for reading! God Bless you all!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The man wore ragged , dirty clothes. He looked down at Kagome, he clutched her arm with a tight grip. He smiled at Kagome. "Where do you think you're going little girl?"

"Get off of me!" She screamed. She immediately kneed him, and as he fell to the ground she ran off. She ran to her house and jumped inside. She quickly called the police and had them got to the school.

She quickly ran back , she encountered the horrid man again, he looked angered. He came towards Kagome, she tried to run, but he grabbed her. He put his hand over her mouth and kept her quiet.

She kicked and fought, he threw her in the alley way on the wet , dirty floor. He began to hit Kagome. He kicked her so hard. She took in the many painful blows. She could feel the blood slipping from her lips.

She roughly got up, he threw her down again and slapped her." Stupid girl!"

She stopped moving, she closed her eyes hoping for it to be over as she coughed out the blood. The man finally left , with one finally hard blow, she heard something cracked and cried out in pain.

She amazingly got up.'I must see if he's okay.' She thought.

She walked and half ran to the school. She got there , the police were there, she managed to slip into the school and ran down to the locker room . Sesshomaru stood there talking to the police, his expression blank as he told the police officers why his brother was covered in so many bruises.

He noticed Kagome, he jumped up as the blood dripped from her mouth.  
"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran slowly to catch her in his arms as she collapsed and fainted.

Kagome closed her eyes. "He's ok" She whispered.

* * *

Kagome walked into an empty house.

"Huh, where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Kagome." The voice was so familiar.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Princess."

Here eyes widend at the site of him, Naraku, her evil father.

Kagome backed away, from him.

Naraku smirked. "Kagome there is no way out, remember what daddy told you before."

Kagome slowly shook her head as she backed away more.

"You can't run from Daddy, if you do, you'll break Daddy's heart , and if you break Daddy's heart-"

She finished the sentence that was still locked in her memory,"Then that means I don't love Daddy anymore."

Naraku smirked as he came near his daughter. He held her face with joy. His smile widend he examined her with his eyes up and down.

She looked down in shame and with disgust.

"Kagome you have grown up quite fast, but Daddy still loves you." He said as he pulled off his belt.

Kagome shook her as she moved back."No!" She tried to run out the house, there was no door.

Naraku laughed."Did you really think you could get away?" He came close to her as she hid I the corner.

She rocked back and forth. "No." She cried and said repeatedly.

He came close, she awoke.

* * *

"Kagome, it's ok, it was a dream." Sesshomaru assured her.

She was covered in sweat and in the hospital.

She hugged Sesshomaru tightly, he was surprised.

"You're gonna be okay Kagome."

"Don't ever let him get me."

"Who Kagome?"

Kagome let go of him, she looked away, almost afraid to even mention the name.

Kagome's mother walked in , hearing the conversation, hoping save her daughter from reliving what she went through by telling her story.

"Oh Kagome! I was so worried about you." Her mother hugged her.

Kagome took in a deep breath."Mom I wanna go home. "

"Oh, honey but you can't the doctor says you broke two of your ribs.You need to have surgery, but look on the bright side, you are allowed to leave school two weeks early and I will be here everyday."

"I will too."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"Kagome I want to know who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome immediatedly remembered all the bruises Sesshomoru had given InuYasha.

"I tripped." She lied.

"The doctor it is impossible for you to have fallen, there are footmarks on your back."  
Kagome coughed.

"Mom, is it okay if Sesshomaru and I have some time alone."

Her mother agreed and steppe out the room.

"Now Kagome tell me who it was." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Alright." She sighed. "It was this guy on the street, he tried to grab me, I kneed him, because-" She stopped herself.

"Because you were trying to save me right. "

Kagome nodded.

"It was this homeless man, he just kept on kicking me and then he slapped me when I tried to get up."

Sesshomaru slowly became more and more angered.'I will kill him.' He thought.

Sesshomoru sighed. "Please I beg you, let me protect you."

Kagome looked up at him. 'I really want you to , but Naraku could kill you .' She sighed.

Sesshomoru knew there was a secret that she withheld from him. He knew in his heart that it must be kept from him, at least for now, so her he just let his hand feel Kagome's soft hair .

Kagome was easily soothed by his soft touch and fell asleep. Sesshomoru looked and the heart moniter her rate was very slow , he knew she was now ok, so he got up and softly kissed her on the cheek ,and left for home.

As he left, a new person walked in , they held flowers. They closed the door behind. He was tall and held an evil smirk on his face.He slowly walked up to Kagome.

He softly laughed."Kagome, how foolish, you let someone else love you, you are only supposed to let Daddy love you remember." He stared at her .

"I didn't want to have to hire someone to attack you, but it was the only way I could find you. As long as you're in hospital I know where you are."

Kagome turned in her sleep, she wheezed a bit in pain. He smiled, as he pat her.

"It's alright sweetie , Daddy's here, and you won't ever have to worry about leaving him again. "

His eyes filled with anger."I'll kill anyone who tries to take you." He turned as he walked out the door. "I hope you like the flowers."

* * *

Im super sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy for not updating!!!!!!!!!! I will try to update more often! Thanks for reding :) God Bless You All!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she turned her and noticed flowers right next to her. She sat up a bit and stretched.

She smiled, 'Red roses." She thought. 'It must be Sesshomaru.' She took a whiff of the pretty flowers.

She picked up the card to see what it read.

The Card read:

Dear Kagome,

I will be coming for you soon. Don't try to run from me or the injuries will be worse. You will be my wife. I will love you once again, like we used to. Remember? Well anyhow, I'll see you maybe today or tomorrow, but be ready.

Love,

Daddy

Kagome dropped the card on the ground. She was disgusted. She slowly got up, she pulled out her IV. She put on her slippers and slowly snuck out the hospital.

'No, not again!' She thought. 'Not again.'

She walked out the hospital with great strength. She went home, she noticed she didn't have her key, so she picked up a small rock and threw at the window. She climbed in threw window, she was careful not to step in any shards.

She rushed into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards , she pulled out the first aid kit. She wrapped her self in gauze and tape. She then took a tyneol and an advil to ease the pain. She went up stairs, and changed into regular clothes. She grabbed her backpack and threw in a can of bug spray, a cold water bottle , and a towel.

**Warning the following scenes may be violent, even the author may be too young to read this lol**

* * *

Kagome walked on same pathway that she was attacked on. She walked without fear towards that award, where she saw the same homeless man sitting on a box and smoking a fine a cigar. She remembered the scent.

Flashback

Young Kagome could hear her mother coughing hysterically in the kitchen. She walked in , her mother was in a chair shaking and coughing every second as her father blew the smoke in her mother's face. He held a knife close to Kagome's mom in one hand , while he held the cigar on the other.

His foot rested in the middle of the chair her mother sat in. Kagome hid as she watched the scene.

Her father blew the smoke and laughed. "Now I'll ask you only once more, who did you sleep with?"

"No one ." Her mother cried.

He laughed again and slapped her.

"You whore , how dare you cheat on me!"

Kagome's mom held her face."You asshole! You sleep with every fucking women in the city! I didn't cheat on you! Ok, so let me fucking go!"

Naraku kicked the chair as Kagome's mother fell, he kicked her.

"Who gave you the right to talk to me like that ! I 'l'll sleep , fuck, and roll around with whom ever I want! And you know why?!"  
Kagome's mother shook her head and coughed as he blew more smoke.

"Naraku please stop-" She was interrupted by another kick she screamed again.

He laughed."You stupid woman, I will never stop, never cheat on me or I will kill you!"

He walked out as Kagome ran away to hide in the closet.

* * *

Kagome sighed knowing the homeless man was smoking that cigar, she walking towards and pulled out her bug spray, and hid it behind her back. She walked up to the man as he roughly chuchkled and coughed.

"You come back for more." He laughed.

"No." Kagome sprayed the man as he screamed. "I came to find out who hired you."

"Naraku, Naraku, please stop spraying me, my eyes, it burns , oh my gosh it burns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Where does he live?!"

"I don't know ."

She shook up the can and sprayed more.

"Tell me now."

He finally confessed and Kagome poured the water on his eyes.

She left leaving him there.

She walked to the house he told her about, she ducked low as she saw him walk through the house. ' It's him she thought.'

She looked up.

"Hello Kagome."

She scremed.

* * *

Hope you liked sorry if I take longg to update, Iwill try to atleast update whenever I have time to . Please review and thanks for reading God Bless You. 


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to write this chapter, it just wouldn't fit right though, I'm hoping this one works.

* * *

She could barely breathe as his breath hit her neck. She didn't move as he began to twirl her black hair around his finger. He turned her around and smirked.

"You look so pretty." He smirked. "I love you."

Those words echoed in her head as he brushed his had softly against her face. She began to shake with fear.

He laughed."Are you afraid?"  
He stepped closer as she stepped back.

She remained silent.

"I thought you would be excited, for all the fun we could have."

She shook her head and closed, as if she hoped she would disappear. He grabbed her face roughly, and held it in his hand.

"Open your eyes." He uttered those words and she remembered, she could already feel him on top her even though her inches away. She could her him tell her once again, he loved her. She shook as the tear ran down her face.

"Open your eyes!" He yelled. A tear ran down her face as she shook her head no.

He lifted his hand, but was interrupted.

She opened her eyes as she felt his grasp release. "She can open and close her eyes herself."

Sesshomaru held Naraku's arm behind his back. Naraku glared at Kagome.

Naraku laughed. "I was just playing a game, wasn't I?"

Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru let go of him and took Kagome's hand.

He turned and looked at Naraku and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah if I hear about any more of these "games", I'll come myself and maybe you and I can play a game I call the police, you to jail."

Naraku frowned as they walked off. He walked into the house, he softly closed the door. He gritted hs teeth as he picked up a vase. He threw it on the ground roughly and screamed.

He smirked. "I will have you! If not I'll make sure your life is miserable without me."

He laughed. "That gives me an idea, in fact."

He took his car keys and stepped right into broken shards, the shards crunched under his feet.

He grinded his teeth."You'll pay for this bitch!" He yelled.

* * *

Kagome slowly grew dizzy, as she walked next to Sesshomaru. She stumbled, he caught her before she fell.

"Kagome." He picked her up and carried, he felt a slight wetness. He look she was bleeding.

'Oh no, I have get her there quick or she might….' He didn't finish the thought.

H e immediately started running, even with his own cuts from the fight with his brother. He ran , he couldn't lose her, not her, not again.

The rain began to fall the blood dripped down his arm, he felt her breathing slowing. The tears, the blood, the pain, and that same fear mixed into the wet rain.

That fear that he would lose another love, his heart pulsed against her. She squinted her eyes open as the rain sprinkled on her face.

She could feel herself bouncing as Sesshomaru ran . She wrapped her arms around his neck. The hospital was now almost a mile away. He could feel her grip tighten.

"Don't go please Kagome, don't!"

He ran, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He thought.

He ran almost not being able to breathe, as he felt his slippery feet trying to make him stop, he fell, but held Kagome up while doing so, and she was safe. He finally reached the hospital. He ran in, trenched in blood and many tears , that may have been covered by the rain.

The doctors quickly took Kagome.

All Sesshomoru heard as his eyes rolled back was " Patient needs immediate surgery."

He closed his eyes, it was enough to have her safe.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated for such a longggggggggg time, so sorry. :) I wish more people would read this story, hmmm.. aw welps I guess everything takes time, thank you all for reading, I will keep writing. God Bless You All! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomoru lay in his hospital bed, thinking about the past. Hoping what once happened before would never occur again.

He was happy that he got there in time to save Kagome, he wouldn't want to lose another person he loved.

* * *

Flashback

"Brothwa spin me faster, faster!" The little girl with short black hair and golden eyes said as she stared at her older brother hoping he would grant her wish.

He slightly picked her up, he spinned her around and around , until she was so dizzy, she beckoned him to stop.

She giggled as she wobbled towards the park. She walked towards the monkey bars , she was much too young to climb the bars, it was way too high and she could really hurt herself.

Her brother's attention was somewhere else. His hair blew in the wind blocking his view of her.

When he turned to see her again, she was gone, not on the floor, not anywhere.

He looked around , a bit worried at first, but then he smirked.

"Liona you can run , but you can't hide."

He searched for hours and hours, still no sight of her. His parents returned worried that their children had been out too long, but it was too late.

She was gone.

He screamed her name aloud."Liona."He hoped maybe he would find her, maybe she would pop up and giggle and beckon him to swing her around because she had definitely fooled him, but this time there was no Liona to swing around.

The limo driver took him home as the police began to crowd the park. The many tears fell , and the sweet joy of the little park disappeared with Liona.

The little boy shook his head again saying to himself, "No, no, she's……"

End flashback

* * *

"No she's not gone." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

He closed his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep still withholding his unforgotten memory in his heart.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes there was a bright light that blinded her, she was in the surgery room, they gave her a shot and she fell right back to sleep.

"Open your eyes , quick." The little girl spoke." Daddy is coming! Hurry, before he finds us."

Kagome looked at the little girl she knew to be herself. The little girl pulled her away as they hid in the closet.

A women with a short skirt and nothing but a bra on walked on the room, she laid on the bed. The little girl covered her eyes.

"This is the part we're daddy says we have to cover our eyes, and count to 10,000."

The little girl began to count, Kagome watched as her father climbed on top of the prostitute.

"Kagome, why aren't you counting?"

"I am Daddy, I am." The girl responded.

"Now you have to watch." Her father spoke.

"Please cover your eyes quick and count before he comes and gets us." The little girl begged.

Kagome covered her eyes as the sweat and the tears rolled down her face. "One, two, thrrrrreeee." She stuttered.

Her father opened the door, and pulled Kagome out, she pushed the little girl back, so she wouldn't see.

"Now watch and see what Daddy can do."

The prostitute moaned as her father began to touch her, but the door swung open.

It was Kagome's mother, she screamed as she held the shotgun, "You asshole! How could you?!"

The prostitute scrambled for her clothes.

The girl and Kagome ran behind their mother.

"Come on Kagome, we got to go." Her mother said as she began to run outside.

She ran along with her mother as her father stood there with now his own gun in hand, he walked closer.

Kagome's mother started the engine, Kagome kept on running to the car.

"Come on Kagome." A voice called. "You have to get in the car, I will hold him off!"

She turned it was Sesshomoru, he was shot and he fell to the ground, she screamed, but continued to run.

Kagome jumped into the car and her mother pushed on the gas, they were gone. She looked back looking at her hero who had fallen for her.

* * *

Kagome awoke, the doctors smiled as they stood around her.

"What just happened?"

"You almost died, but if the young man with long silver hair didn't bring you here then you would've been dead."

She smiled and took one deep breath in as the doctors began to clap.

'You saved me……… again.' She thought.

* * *

Naraku clutched the mail he just collected. He slammed the door behind himself. He briefly looked through the mail, but then he stopped.

* * *

2 years ago

"I love you so much, I love you I love you, I love you." The young sixteen year old girl said to Naraku over the phone.

"I know Reina honey, but your parents won't allow us to be with each other. Now you know you can't tell them about anything we did together."

"I know."

"If you do, I will really have to hurt you honey."

She was silent."I know baby, the day I turn eighteen , is the day I will return to you my love. I would do anything for you my love, anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes , anything."

Naraku smirked to himself.

"Until you turn eighteen , I have to stop talking to you."

He sighed as he heard her cry and say she loved him as he hung up on her. She called back maybe a hundred times.

"In two years, I may need your help, when I get my daughter back."

* * *

The letter was from Reina. It read:

Dear Naraku,

Ever since my parents have broken us apart, I have still been thinking of you. I love you and I am now officially an adult. I want you to call me, whenever you get this. Our love can finally be true. I love you and I will never stop loving you!

Love,

Reina

* * *

He laughed to himself and picked up the phone and called Reina, he left a message on her voicemail.

"Hey Reina, I'll be ready to pick you up, just have all your stuff ready."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.

He found the directions for her address and he went straight to her house. She was with bags in hand and she looked kind of different. Naraku smiled as she threw her bags in the back seat and hopped in the car.

She was beautiful, much prettier than she used to be. She had long black hair, with matching black eyes, and she had a lovely smile. Her braces she once wore were now removed. She in Naraku's eyes, was now a women.

He pushed on the gas.

Reina pulled up to him close , she began to kiss his neck.

"I missed you !"

"I missed you too!"

* * *

Wow that was a longgggggggg chapter :D I hope you liked it. Thanks and God Bless!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

InuTaisho held Kagome's mother in his arms, they were both in the waiting room, awaiting to hear the news. Quickly someone rushed in the door, it was Sesshomaru's mother she stared at the newly engaged couple. At first she stared in shock, but then she jumped back into her senses.

"I came as soon as I could, how is he?" She rushed to her husband as the couple disported.

"The doctors think he is going to be fine. " InuTaisho said calmly.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! How could let this happen to our only son!" 

InuTaisho looked down in disappoint. She was now close to his face. 

"He will be fine, calm down." Kagome's mother interjected. 

"Oh so this is the whore, very nice to meet you too bitch! Did InuTaisho tell you I'm his wife!" 

InuTaisho tugged her arm." Stop now you are getting out of control. Why are you acting like this?" 

She looked up at him, the tears filling her eyes. The pain and anguish filled her heart. She fell to the ground, she no longer had a husband. The denial was longer present, it was now evident that the marriage was no longer there. The pain swayed through her heart. 

"What's wrong InuTaisho, please tell me what's wrong? Why for all these years I haven't had a husband but I still wear this ring? Why I lie awake every night waiting until you returned from another one of your "meetings" ? Why! I lossed you , our marriage, and know my son ! Nooooo I will not let you take my son!" She cried . 

The room was silent, and the truth was finally out, everything wasn't delightful and dandy. The reality quaked through the room. Kagome's mother stood wide- eyed, Sesshomaru's mother still on her knees with her face now in her hands. InuTaisho stuttered as if to speak, but he quickly exited the room. 

85945748574893

Sesshomaru and Kagome were staring at each on opposite ends.

The field of flowers was full of different and beautiful colors. 

They stared and walked towards each other, the sunset illuminated the soft blue sky. 

They were now face to face, their lips centimeters apart. They each could feel the rhythm of their hearts. 

They kissed softly, and the world seemed to fall apart in their minds as they closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes, it was surprisingly altogether. The feeling was unreal and frightening. 

"Sesshomaru, do you love me?"

Before he could answer, she stabbed him in the heart. 

Sesshomaru awoke,his name was being called. 

He opened his eyes, it was Kagome, she was attached to an IV, but their beds were in same room. 

"Sesshomaru , are you awake?" 

"Yes." He replied. 

The tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry." She hugged him. "I am so sorry."

He hugged her back, his grip around her was tight. 

"Don't be, I would do it again, if I had to." 

"I was so scared, you had me terrified."

'Why were you worried that you were going to die? ' He thought. 

"I thought you were going to die." 

He smirked. "Wow that's unlike you, didn't you say I was going to kill you."

She got her pillow and hit him with it. He laughed. "Hey I thought you were scared for me." 

"That was before I found out you were alive." She smiled. 

He laughed and she did too. 

"Anyways, I guess, I better get back to bed before, the nurse come back." 

"Wait Kagome ." He pulled her arm and he sat up, he held her face. 

He kissed as if he was in the dream again. They closed their eyes and then opened as they released. 

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight." He whispered. 

She walked towards her bed and layed down, and Sesshomaru reached for her hand, he grabbed it and she clutched back. 

They each fell asleep hand in hand. 

3582958495304548

I know it's a short chapter, and yeah it's beeeeeeeeeeen a long timeeee! Im so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! Thanks for reading again! God Bless You:) 


End file.
